1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and to a method. More specifically, this invention is directed to a tip cleaning accessory for endoscopic instruments, the combination thereof with an endoscopic instrument and to a method for removal of fluids and other debris from the tip of an endoscopic instrument--specifically the optical windows associated with the tip of the endoscopic instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic instruments can generally be classified into two distinctive categories: the so-called "flexible" class of instruments (represented by sigmoidscopes); and, the so-called "rigid" class of endoscopic instruments (represented by cystacope, arthroscope and laproscopes). Each genera or class of instrument is unique unto itself, both in respect to design and operation; and, such differences are related to the specific and highly specialized uses for which each has been designed.
The rigid endoscope is generally designed for both diagnosis (biopsy) and for performance of surgical procedures utilizing what has become to be known as "least invasive surgical" techniques and procedures (or LIS). In accordance with such techniques, a small incision is made into the abdomen (laparoscopic procedure) or joint (arthroscopic procedure), the instrument introduced through such incision into the patients body by means of a trokar and a surgical procedure performed. Typically, the endoscope is provided with a series of internal channels to allow for introduction of one or more accessories (snares, electrodes and micro-surgical devices) into the patients body; and, means for illumination and visualization of the operative field. It is also possible to provide for aspiration and suction of an irrigant to and from the operative field through internal channels provided for such purpose. Under certain conditions it may be necessary or appropriate to use one or more endoscopes in combination to effect the desired surgical procedure.
As is evident from the foregoing, the limited size of the incision into the patient's body precludes direct observation of the operative field by the surgeon and, thus, the surgeon must rely upon the visual access provided by the instrument to effect the operative procedure. Traditional visual access to the operative field has been provided through a combination of fiber optic bundles incorporated into the endoscope; one such fiber optic bundle optically coupled to a light source and a second fiber optic bundle optically coupled to an eye piece or video camera. Each of the fiber optic bundles are shielded or capped at the end of the endoscope with a window which can become obscured with blood, fecal matter, bodily fluids and/or tissue fragments in the course of the performance of a surgical procedure. In such event, the instrument need be withdrawn, the tip of the endoscope cleaned of obscuring matter and reinserted. This interruption of the surgical procedure both prolongs the surgical procedure and subjects the patient to additional risk. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide for enhancement of existing endoscopic instruments to minimize and/or avoid the limitations thereupon imposed by current design.